Cine por primera vez
by Telinay
Summary: Todos los lugares se veían atractivos para refugiarse, aunque por supuesto que los locales y casas abandonadas que abundaban por el lado sur de la ciudad, no eran una opción para nadie... o bueno, casi nadie./"Este oneshot participa en el Reto: Primer encuentro/Impresión del Foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos".


Hola, paso rápido por aquí a dejar esto. Disculpen la poca creatividad en el titulo pero mi cerebro no dio para más:c

 **Disclaimer:** "Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Y participa este Oneshot en el Reto: Primer encuentro/Impresión del Foro Grandes Juegos mágicos".

 **Disclaimer 2:** El rey león, Interestelar y La guerra de los mundos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

 **Lugar asignado:** Cine

 **Pareja:** Lyon y Meredy/Lyredy

 **Nota:**

«pensamientos»

Espero que lo disfruten:3

* * *

 **Cine**

.

.

.

Tormenta, una fuerte tormenta era lo que se escuchaba afuera; truenos retumbando el cielo, y por supuesto que también le hacían respingar un poco por la intensidad del rugido de la naturaleza. Las goteras se hicieron presentes, y el sonido irritante que provocaba el caer de cada gota, empezaba a tornarse molesto. Al parecer, la lluvia estaba aumentando y con ella la cantidad de agua retenida en el techo del lugar abandonado.

—Mucho ruido molesto

Con un poco de fastidio, rebuscó en su mochila sus prácticos audífonos. Sin esperar, los colocó en la entrada correspondiente de su laptop y ajustó los mismos en sus oídos, cuidando no dejar atrapado algún mechón de su cabello. Quitó la pausa a la película que veía y siguió prestando absoluta atención, olvidando que existía un mundo allá afuera; uno donde las calles comenzaban a inundarse a causa de las alcantarillas ya viejas que no resistían tal presión de la madre naturaleza.

Para cualquier transeúnte en ese momento, todos los lugares se veían atractivos para refugiarse, sin importar que se ganaran miradas de molestia de los respectivos dueños de cada lugar. Sin embargo, algunos tenían una pésima suerte y no conseguían resguardarse. Por supuesto, que los locales y casas abandonadas que abundaban por ese lado sur de la ciudad, no eran una opción para nadie.

—Estúpido clima

La molestia podía notarse en ese par de palabras pronunciadas, y claro que por los gruñidos producidos también. El empapado chico no tuvo problema en patear las puertas ya desgastadas que estaban tras de sí. Había logrado encontrar un techo que lo protegiera de la lluvia, pero desgraciadamente lo encontró tarde, lo suficiente, como para dejar empapado el folder que este traía en sus manos.

—Esto será un problema— fueron sus palabras después de ver las puertas recién agredidas por él, abiertas, y también por su folder mojado. —ni hablar, no dejare que esto se arruine más de lo que ya está

Entró con seguridad y cerró las puertas después. Estaba oscuro, obviamente, aunque no lo suficiente para que no viera por donde caminaba. Sin batallar más, sacó su celular e iluminó el lugar con este; parecía muy viejo ya ese local. Se adentró un poco más por curiosidad, y claro que el hecho de que las gotas cayeran sobre su cabeza, mojándola más de lo que ya estaba, ayudó a tomar esa decisión.

—Pero que molestia

Conforme más exploraba, más caía en cuenta que ese lugar no era un simple local abandonado; pues las habitaciones distribuidas en algunos pasillos, y los mostradores que pudo ver en la entrada del lugar, daban la impresión de ser de un cine. Sin embargo, esto no lo confirmó sino hasta que se animó a entrar a alguna de estas habitaciones, viendo así el centenar de asientos en ella.

—Perfecto para una película de terror

Después se arrepintió de haber dicho eso.

— ¡No, no puedes morir!

Un escalofrío en todo el cuerpo fue lo que sintió después de escuchar aquello, y el eco le hizo sonar aún más escalofriante. Trató de tranquilizarse, era de esperar que algo así pasara en ese cine abandonado, pero se negaba a aceptar del todo que se tratara de un alma en pena. Si él había entrado a refugiarse de la lluvia, era probable que alguien más lo hubiera hecho.

Con su mentalidad positiva, y agradeciendo no haber visto películas de terror últimamente, se paseó por cada una de las salas, buscando a la persona. Con fingido desinterés, entró a la última sala.

No vio a nadie.

—Mi imaginación—decretó.

— ¿Acaso estoy muerta?

La sensación de alguien observarle, escuchar esa pregunta segundos después, y sentir un leve toque en el hombro fueron suficientes razones para tener derecho a gritar como un niño pequeño, y por supuesto, ver pasar su vida en segundos. Sin embargo, antes de intentar correr, escuchó una risa que sorprendentemente en lugar de asustarlo más, lo tranquilizó un poco.

—Lo siento, lo siento, siempre quise hacer eso

La dulce voz le hizo relajarse por completo. Después, la chica que le había asustado así, se dejó ver. Gracias a la luz de su celular, pudo ver que vestía de una manera completamente normal y no tenía ningún parecido con algún rostro que hubiera visto antes en la televisión, de esos clasificados como asesinos seriales. La sonrisa que le dedicó casi le hizo olvidarse del anterior susto.

— ¡¿Estás loca?!

Casi…

—Oye, ya pedí una disculpa— respondió con simpleza. —además, deberías estar agradecido de que no soy un espíritu o algo así

Él no quiso, enserio no quiso darle la razón, pero terminó haciéndolo… parcialmente. Cualquier cosa era mejor que ser atacado por algo que no puedes golpear, y él no sabía de cosas espirituales ni nada de eso.

—De verdad lo siento— en realidad ella parecía arrepentida, y él no era de darle mucha importancia a cosas de ese tipo.

—Ya, no importa— terminó por ceder su perdón. No quería ser culpable de que esa chica al morir, no fuera al cielo por su asunto pendiente de ser disculpada por él.

— ¿Y qué haces aquí?—la curiosidad no pudo ser disimulada en esa pregunta. Sin embargo, sonó tan tierna que el chico no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Me refugiaba de la lluvia

— ¿El clima está tan mal aun?

Él se limitó a asentir.

—Me llamo Meredy

El brazo extendido, esperando la respuesta del chico le hizo reaccionar; correspondió aquella acción.

—Lyon

—No hablas mucho, ¿cierto?

Segundos de silencio.

—Tu confianza me abruma un poco— confesó.

Ella se sonrojó y él pudo ser capaz de verlo. La luz de su celular y la del de ella hacían ver todo más claro, literalmente.

—B-Bueno— Meredy intentó cambiar de tema. Sin mucho esfuerzo fue capaz de lograrlo. —si dices que está tan mal allá afuera, no queda más que seguir divirtiéndome

Lyon se incomodó un poco. No es que él fuera un pervertido o malpensado, pero si era sincero, él no pudo imaginarse una situación muy pura cuando Meredy dijo aquello. Al contrario, su rostro comenzó a enrojecer por sus ideas.

— ¿Quieres venir?—la inocencia que se percibió en esa pregunta, le hizo sentir mal.

— ¿A dónde?

—Bueno, es un cine en donde estamos— Meredy elevó su vista hasta el techo y la mantuvo ahí unos segundos. —es obvio que a ver una película— terminó por decir.

«No, es un cine abandonado, no es nada obvio»

Quiso decirlo, pero desistió de aquello.

— ¿Pensaste cosas sucias?

Lyon se tensó, y ella solo se volvió a reír como lo hizo después de darle el susto de sus veintidós años de vida.

— ¡Sí lo hiciste!— Meredy continuó su risa.

— ¿Qué película?—cuestionó el chico, tratando de contener sus inmensas ganas de gritar de frustración.

—El rey león— respondió con ese tono de simpleza que comenzaba a fastidiarle a él.

— ¿Es enserio?—preguntó en tono de burla. — ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecinueve— y de nuevo ese tono. —no creo que sea inmaduro si es lo que piensas.

—Es lo que pienso

Meredy se enfadó por aquellas palabras. Sin embargo, al contrario de lo que pensó Lyon, ella no esperó a que él tuviera la iniciativa de disculparse si es que la llegaba a enfadar.

— ¡Discúlpate!—exigió.

—No lo haré, Meredy

Ella dejó pasar el hecho de que sintió una pequeña corriente cuando su nombre fue dicho por el muchacho frente a ella, y evitó también que su enfado se fuera a causa de ello.

—Escucha, esa película significa algo importante para mí, sería lindo que te disculparas… Lyon— decidió probar otra forma y darle por el lado sentimental.

—Olvídalo— fue lo que recibió por respuesta.

—Que grosero

Él notó como Meredy caminó más adelante, justo para donde la enorme pantalla estaba. No pensó nada más y la siguió. Lo único que podía utilizar para seguirla, era la vista que tenía de su mochila con el nombre de una banda muy famosa "Crime Sorciere" estaba impresa en ella; no pudo evitar sonreír, él también era fan de ellos.

— ¡Si apagas la luz de tu celular es más difícil seguirte!—gritó. Aunque después se arrepintió; de seguro ella estaba molesta e ignoraría su petición indirecta. —que complicada mujer

Lyon pudo ver un destello de luz, y se alivió un poco.

«Funcionó»

—Este lugar es el mejor para verlas, está libre de goteras

Después de la leve explicación, Meredy colocó su mochila en el suelo y sacó su laptop de ella, con la ayuda de Lyon, alumbrándola con ambos celulares. Lyon esperó a que ella terminara de encender su laptop y poner la película. Por un momento creyó que se trataría del "Rey León" pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando vio el inicio del filme y la reconoció como "La guerra de los mundos". Meredy no había dicho nada en el transcurso de instalar su cine personal. Se sentía un poco mal por aquel repentino silencio, pero no se disculparía.

—Oye, ¿Por qué vienes a este lugar a ver películas?—se animó a preguntar. Meredy pausó la película y volteó a verlo.

—Bueno, creo que esto lo hace más interesante— respondió. — ¿crees que es raro?

—No lo creo— y no mentía. —creo que es raro que confíes en alguien que conociste hace veinte minutos en un lugar tan solitario como este

—Supongo que tienes razón— Lyon sonrió por el comentario. —tengo suerte de que no seas un pervertido del todo

— ¿Del todo?—preguntó confundido.

—Bueno, pensaste cosas sucias cuando te invité a divertirte— recordó divertida.

—Sí, bueno…

Meredy lo interrumpió, no con palabras sino con actos. Lyon no se sorprendió de la confianza de la chica en haberle quitado el folder de sus manos. Ahora que lo recordaba, estaba muy furioso porque sus papeles se hubieran arruinado, pero parecía ya estar tranquilo y nada preocupado por ello; si lo asimilaba bien, podía volver a imprimir la información.

—Está arruinado— comentó Meredy después de abrirlo y ver la tinta completamente corrida en la hoja. — ¿Qué era?

—Una lista de invitados— Lyon no escuchó comentario alguno y quitó su vista de los papeles para ver a la chica. Ella esperaba una respuesta más explícita, lo presentía. —mi prima hará una gran fiesta y me encargó hacer la lista, imprimirla y encargarme de hacerles llegar a los invitados la invitación.

—Ya veo, debe tratarse de algo grande— Meredy contó las hojas, eran cinco en total.

—No te imaginas

El tiempo después de eso pasó rápido. Ambos pusieron atención a cada escena de la película. Meredy estaba emocionada, a pesar de que ya hubiera visto el mismo filme una y otra vez. Lyon también parecía entretenido.

—Creo que deberíamos irnos— Lyon observó su reloj. —es un poco tarde

—Creo que sí

Meredy comenzó a guardar sus cosas, y esta vez Lyon le ayudó con ello. Sus manos rozaron varias veces, pero ninguno objetó por ello, y tal vez ambos disfrutaron con el contacto la primera vez y continuaron haciendo que pasara: Meredy rozando sus delicados dedos con los gruesos de él y viceversa, pero sólo tal vez.

—Gracias

—Descuida, yo debería agradecerte a ti— él sujetó la mochila de Meredy y no accedió a dársela. —fue entretenido estar en este lugar

—De nada— Meredy sonrió, y Lyon también. Ella definitivamente era extraña.

—Espero que la lluvia haya parado

—Bueno, las goteras lo hicieron un poco— Lyon tomó la mano de Meredy sin pensarlo y continuó su camino. —de seguro la lluvia también

Ella no dijo nada por la repentina acción de él, ni tampoco por lo helada que su mano estaba. Simplemente correspondió el agarre y le siguió.

—Vemos poco con un solo teléfono

Lyon estaba ocupado, tecleando en su celular.

—Lo sé, sólo llamaré a alguien para que venga por nosotros

—No es necesario, vivo cerca

—Te llevaré— avisó, ignorando cualquier objeción.

Ambos salieron del cine. La lluvia, en efecto, había parado, aunque las calles si estaban algo inundadas. Meredy cerró las puertas con un poco de más esfuerzo del necesario, pero lo logró.

—No sé cómo fue que lograste abrir esto. Yo suelo entrar por una abertura de atrás— Meredy estaba bastante sorprendida.

—Estaba enojado— mencionó, encogiéndose de hombros. —perdón por no ayudarte, hablaba con nuestro chofer

— ¿Chofer?

—Bueno, mi prima—Lyon le guiñó un ojo, divertido. —no menciones que le dije así

Meredy asintió un poco avergonzada por sus pensamientos; ¿desde cuando le parecía tan sexy que una persona guiñara un ojo? Lyon, mientras tanto, pudo darse cuenta que los ojos de Meredy eran verdes y que contrastaban perfectamente con largo cabello rosa. Le pareció curioso no haberse dado cuenta de ello en sus momentos dentro del cine, la luz era la suficiente para percatarse de esos detalles.

—Oye ¿te gusta Crime Sorciere?

—Creo que las letras en mi mochila no lo dejaron muy claro— Lyon sonrió sintiéndose un poco torpe. —pero sí, me gusta

—Habrá una fiesta— Lyon vio la atención absoluta que Meredy tenía en él y le comenzó a incomodar un poco. Si seguí así probablemente se pondría nervioso. —Ellos estarán ahí, será un concierto corto y luego la fiesta— aclaró. — ¿quieres venir?

— ¿Habrá comida?

La mirada seria de Meredy logró ponerlo totalmente nervioso. Agradecía que la oscuridad de la noche fuera más densa que la del cine para que ella no fuera capaz de ver sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—S-Supongo que sí

—Claro que iré, será algo así como una cita ¿no?

—Será una cita— y nunca antes había dicho algo con tanta seguridad.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Epílogo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sus dedos escribieron con rapidez sobre el teclado de la computadora. Con entusiasmo al darse cuenta que había ganado la hizo aventar la laptop al sofá y ponerse a saltar por toda la sala de aquella casa acogedora.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

— ¡Logre conseguir un impermeable para ti en una subasta!

— ¿Ah?

Lyon se acercó con dos tazas de chocolate, y dio un vistazo a la pantalla de la laptop después de dejar las mismas en la mesa del centro de la sala.

—No veo que tiene de especial

—Esto

Meredy apuntó a un cierre en el centro del impermeable. Lyon pudo ser capaz de verlo, pero seguía sin entender.

—Puedes guardar papeles importantes ahí sin preocuparte de que se mojen— terminó por decir, emocionada.

— ¡Genial!—ahora él era el más emocionado.

Meredy dio unos traguitos a su chocolate. Lyon parecía estar entretenido buscando más impermeables parecido en algún sitio de internet. Con cuidado, ella se acercó y le besó la mejilla.

—Prepárate porque saldremos al cine— anunció.

— ¿Iremos otra vez?—Lyon siguió tecleando.

—Esta vez tengo interestelar— Meredy mostró la película con entusiasmo.

—Eso del espacio te va ¿no es así?—esta vez él le miró. Los dos estaban considerablemente cerca.

— ¿Crees que es raro?—ella usó un tono ligeramente provocador.

—No, yo creo que como la última vez…— Lyon soltó la laptop. —no pondremos atención a la película

Y con una chimenea encendida y ambas tazas de chocolate humeando de testigo, él la besó y ella por supuesto, correspondió feliz a aquello.

.

.

.

* * *

A pesar de que lo hice a la carrera, me siento orgullosa porque es mi primer Lyredy:3... Sólo por eso lo amé.

Gracias por leer.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
